Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) have a powertrain that includes an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric machine or electric motor generator/starter (M/G), which generate power and torque to propel the vehicle. Such HEVs may sometimes further include second and later generation transmissions that include various configurations enabling advanced operations and improved performance. Such engine, electric machine, and transmission components may introduce torque disturbances to a vehicle driveline related to differing torque delivery characteristics between such components. Such components may be further affected by environmental operating conditions that can include temperature, barometric pressure, engine fuel inconsistencies, and control system idiosyncrasies.